Kal-El (DC Animated Universe)
Superman is a fictional character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. He's the last son of Krypton. He was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent, but upon growing up and discovering the powers he gained from Earth's yellow sun, he would use his powers for good, and the world would know him, as Superman. Biography ''The Batman/Superman Movie ''To be added ''Superman: Brainiac Attacks ''To be added TV Movies ''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton The infant Kal-El was sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara, prior to the destruction of their home planet, Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark", after Martha's maiden name. Clark began to discover his powers while growing up in Smallville, and was sometimes frustrated by his need to hide them from the public. As an adult, Clark moved to Metropolis and found employment as a reporter for the ''Daily Planet. In keeping with his civilian identity of Clark Kent, Superman maintained a high rise apartment and automobile of his own. An early appearance in costume, saving a young girl, attracted the attention of Lois Lane — as the story replaced one of her own. It was Lois who subsequently gave Clark's costumed persona the name "Superman." Superman gave Lois an exclusive interview, his motivation being to alleviate public fears by ensuring that people knew where he came from and why he was here — or, as his adoptive mother put it, so that people wouldn't think he was like "that nut from Gotham City." Shortly after his arrival in Metropolis, Superman met Lex Luthor, who would become one of his greatest and most persistent adversaries, and defeated terrorist John Corben. ''Justice League: Secret Origins After responding to the Imperium invasion, Superman joined with Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter to form the Justice League. Justice League: The Savage Time ''To be added ''Justice League: Starcrossed During the Thanagarian invasion, Superman and the other founding members (minus Hawkgirl) were imprisoned, but managed to escape thanks to Wonder Woman. Going underground, Batman revealed that he knew Superman and Flash's secret identities, and told them to meet at Wayne Manor. After Hawkgirl gave them information on the Thanagarians' plans to build a Hyperspace Bypass Generator, Superman helped assault Hro Talak's mothership, but left to save Batman, who was driving the Watchtower into the Generator. With the threat passed, the Justice League debated on whether or not to allow Hawkgirl to stay. Superman wanted to believe her, but he feared the risk of further betrayal. Ultimately, Superman broke the tie...allowing Hawkgirl to stay in the League. However, Hawkgirl resigned before they could announce their decision. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Clark Kent - His civilian identity. *Superman - His superhero identity. *Lex Luthor - His mortal enemy. *Brainiac - His enemy. *Jor-El - His biological father. (Deceased) *Lara Sul-Van - His biological mother. (Deceased) *Jonathan Kent - His adopted father. *Martha Kent - His adopted mother. *Lois Lane - His current love interest. *Jimmy Olsen - His friend. *Perry White - His boss Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **The Batman/Superman Movie'' - Tim Daly **''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' - Tim Daly *TV Movies (4 films) **''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' - Tim Daly **''Justice League: Secret Origins'' - George Newbern **''Justice League: Starcrossed'' - George Newbern **''Justice League: The Savage Time'' - George Newbern Trivia To be added Gallery Clark Kent TBSM.jpg|Clark Kent as he appears in The Batman/Superman Movie Superman TBSM.jpg|Superman as he appears in The Batman/Superman Movie Clark Kent (Brainiac Attacks).jpg|Clark Kent as he appears in Superman: Brainiac Attacks Superman Superman3.jpg|Superman meets Luthor.|link=Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Clark Kent Justice League.jpg|Clark Kent changes into Superman.|link=Justice League: Starcrossed Superman Justice League8.jpg|Superman.|link=Justice League: The Savage Time Superman Justice League7.jpg|Superman.|link=Justice League: Secret Origins See Also *Superman *Superman (animated canon) Category:Superman Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Movie Characters Category:Superman: Brainiac Attacks Characters Category:Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers